


凭吊之饮

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece, 海贼王
Genre: M/M, cola - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	凭吊之饮

_海贼王哥尔·D·罗杰在其出生地罗格镇被处以死刑，所有史书皆如是记载。公认的事实，没有篡改的必要，见证人中的大半（包括两位勇敢的刽子手）都活着，有少数几个还出了大头。……死前说了话，尤为振奋人心，险些让场面失控——千真万确——否则大海贼时代无从谈起，虽然具体的讲话有十几种不同的版本，但都是些遣词造句上的出入，意思是一致的。阴谋论不是没有……然宣扬起来须冒遭人殴打的风险，于是也不成气候。……历史上重大的死亡常有，但这是最近一桩，甚至还反常地收获了感恩——主要来自那些靠游客发了家的镇民们。当然，饱含嘲讽之意。_

* * *

 

巴基掏钱时是傍晚。阵雨使空气通透，广场上的处刑台仍旧高高耸立在视界中央，被夕阳的余晖映得忽近忽远，仿佛将死在上面的重犯的生命全数吸取了。他无暇思考未来这不祥的木质高台将为这座城镇带来多大的创收。

 

他听见海军们的议论，说处刑总体而言按照计划进行，十分圆满，唯一的瑕疵是没想到的“这一出”。那时那些士兵们围站在高台边，原意是防止好事的前来破坏现场或泄私愤，但情况比料想的更好，或许是因为害怕，或许是因为兴奋忘形，竟一个想要上前去的人都没有，使得巴基混在人群中看船长最后一眼的计划落空了。临时的计划，因为他一直在哭，眼泪不知流了多久，突然想起来不能暴露身份，匆匆忙忙地擦完后才发现一切都结束了，且没有人在意他，甚至没有人看他，他为无用的感情错过了船长留给世间的最后影像。事后回想起来，这也许是好事，但那时他只想爬上去，想做点什么，想弥补。想找个地方倒头就睡。

 

那些可恨的海军，松松垮垮地携着统一配发的武器，懒散地聊着天，做些无趣愚蠢的预测，以备日后聚众吹嘘时不至无话可说。命运赠予他们一生最大的谈资，没有可能不充分利用。

 

然后哥尔·D·罗杰分批被人收走，血和着雨水流下来。有人伸手去抓，抓到后大喊大叫。他没敢当即将那人杀掉。

* * *

 

巴基在原地站了一会，被内心的理智提醒了一句“低调些”后才不耐烦地挪了个地，继续怔怔地站着。痛苦和否认过境，徒留悔恨，愤怒，以及一点点使人发笑的欢乐。

 

处刑台上头空空荡荡，那缺失像有了实体一样，将周围喧闹的人群一个不剩全部吞没，连带嘈杂的雨。也许罗格镇生来就该如此空白而寂静。

 

然后香克斯走过来，看着他，严肃而局促的脸上一样有水痕。世界上除他以外唯一切实存在的人。我们谁也不比谁好到哪儿去。

 

“我没找到雷利先生，所以先来找你了。你都看见了。船长他，死了。很彻底。”

 

不，我没看见。巴基想。他一听香克斯这种语气心里就有火。

 

但香克斯自然是听不到的，只兀自继续往下说：“罗杰海贼团一年前就解散了。奥罗·杰克逊号也不知道怎么安置的。现在我们已经算不上伙伴了。我们认识，仅此而已。我找你前一直在犹豫。”

 

巴基有隐隐约约的坏预感。他摇摇头，将它摒弃掉。“你没见到雷利先生？”

 

“没有。他要是见到我们的话，一定会招呼我们去喝酒，开宴会。告别宴会。哪怕我们大家已经不在一条船上了。”

 

“痛痛快快地喝。”

 

“是啊，痛痛快快地喝。这可是传统。”

 

香克斯迈进一步，拉近了两人之间的距离。尽管重头戏已经结束，主演永远地谢了幕，但刑场仍很活跃，还有更多船只从别的岛驶来，想一睹海贼王死后是否还有风采。人们揣摩着那个曾被人畏惧与憎恨的形象的遗言，表情轻蔑，语气浮夸，充满令人恶心的期盼，本身即为绝佳的侮辱。可不能愤怒，可以无视，可以逢场作戏，可万万不能愤怒。若是让这些苍蝇一样的乌合之众知道了他们是海贼王的余党，两人非被生吞活剥了不可。

 

雨又开始下了。任这些看客心比天高，雨还是得躲的。回到船舱里或是钻进酒馆内，再要不缩在屋檐底下，总之都有归属，带着欢声笑语。广场上剩下他们俩无处可去。香克斯摘下草帽摁在胸口，用力地凭吊。

 

一阵难堪的沉默。“有什么事要说赶紧说。你喜欢淋雨，我可不喜欢。我要找家旅店睡觉。”巴基有气无力地说，他已经开始疲惫，大海的诅咒蕴藏在每一滴雨水中。想到这里他又来气。

 

“我尽量。你知道我的梦想和计划。”

 

“什么？”

 

“环游世界。以海贼的身份。”香克斯每次说这话时都像梦呓，不着调，“我想了三年，又准备了一年。”

 

“所以呢？”

 

“我需要一个伙伴。我需要你。”

 

“不！你少给我逞英雄！”

 

香克斯愣了，随后表情有些扭曲。事情来得太过突然，如一点星子烧成山林大火，如浪头袭来，如人在悬崖边失足，轰然摔死。巴基从未想过他会害怕香克斯这个表情，惊讶、失望、孤注一掷。他想拔腿就跑，但身子却不听使唤定在原地，就连头都转不了，只能维持原来的方向，逼迫他直面哽咽着的香克斯。

 

他反而是理智恢复得较快的那一个。“为什么……我又不会害你！你跟我走啊，巴基！”

 

“我才不要当你的部下！！！白痴！！！”巴基大吼出声，被雨打成千千万万片，“别开玩笑了……你这小子就是个弱智，别想着挽回了，船长都死透了！！！雷利先生也逃了！！！”

 

香克斯半张着嘴，神色凝滞在发问的那一刻，但浑身都在颤抖。巴基不计后果地接着抱怨：“我们他妈根本就不是一路人……你根本不懂财宝有多好，我也不知道四海有什么好看的，伟大航路要是没有船长他们就根本只有危机而已！！！那么喜欢冒险的话，为什么不找些和你合得来的人，和你一样蠢的那种？为什么你从第一天开始就一直缠着我？我很有趣吗？承认吧，我就是你看不起的那种人！！！要不是我们曾经在一艘船上，我他妈早就恨你恨到想弄死你了！！！”

 

喘了口气后他仍继续说：“船长很喜欢你……我知道，我看得出来……我甚至觉得他死前说的话就是对你说的，哪怕你已经跟他走过一遭了……我宁愿我们现在利落地分手，反正本来就不是伙伴了，又不是有血缘关系，那才是斩也斩不断。各走各的路，将来遇到就拔刀，这还像个海贼样。”

 

“海贼……”

 

巴基停了嘴，这才终于意识到香克斯有些魂不守舍，似乎重心都不大稳了，离他距离也比之前更近。

 

“……香克斯？”

 

没有回音。他开始慌张，但腿脚终于解冻，后路徐徐在他眼前展开。于是他迅速地思考起来，边思考边无声地哭。第二次。

* * *

 

香克斯感觉一直放在胸前的草帽被人抽走，随后被按在自己头上。一个温暖得像要融化的东西拱入自己怀里，沾湿他原本干燥的胸口，使他尝到甜腥，数秒后有预谋地悄然离去。他听见坚定的奔逃的脚步声，在雨声中格外清晰。抬头，睁眼，定睛凝望，此生难忘的景象出现在他眼前——世界除他以外唯一切实存在的人被空白吞噬，消弭进虚无中。他终于缓过神来，开始为自己的失态悔恨，但更打算重振精神。

* * *

 

巴基漫无目的地在街上游荡。他方才做出了迄今为止的生命中最大胆的举动，正需要转移一下注意力。这是天晴的第二轮，也是人们用嘴描绘未来宏图霸业的第二轮，大家正口干舌燥着，蜂拥至各类商店。未来的数十年里，罗格镇的旅游业都是以如此势头发展，有第一任海贼王为其铺平道路，还有第二任海贼王牵动其命脉，不雄起属于天方夜谭。

 

巴基清点身上的现金，有一张兔口英世，还有几枚硬币和不值钱的外币。省着点花，买瓶饮料得了，别把钱花在那些不比自家味的量产酒身上，他想。

 

他从冷饮店店主的儿子手中接过冰镇可乐和找零。小伙子看着比他大不了多少，就是比较纤细，眼中闪着光芒，殷切地说着出海的计划，还问他你呢你呢，他怪笑一声，觉得挺有意思，便以打趣的语气添油加醋地讲述了一番自己本来的面貌，自尊心获得极大满足。两人一同大笑。

 

笑完后，他又说：“再要一瓶。要是有个红头发的人过来，就给他。”


End file.
